Ubisoft Entertainment (France)
Background: Ubisoft Entertainment, known as Ubi Soft Entertainment (with a space) prior to 2003, is a French game development company that is among one of the most successful, having many subsidiaries all around the world. They are famous for making such franchises as Rayman ''and ''Splinter Cell. 1st Logo (1986-1995, November 21, 2010) Logo: The word "UBI" is written in big Persian rose-colored font, with hand-written orange "Soft" over it to the lower right corner. Even below the logo, "ENTERTAINMENT SOFTWARE" is seen, also in orange. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Most recently seen during the credits of Raving Rabbids Travel in Time on the Wii, as per its time travel theme. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1986-1995) Logo: Just the company name written on black background, "UBI SOFT" in aITC Lubalin Graph Std Bold fontin capitals, and "Entertainment Software" in italics below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. The logo looks rather basic and uninteresting. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Was seen on Street Racer (1994), though this kind of logo was also used on box covers. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1995-October 2003) Nickname: "Rainbow Crescent" Logo: Against a shining rainbow background, a black logo ("Ubi Soft" and a yellow "ENTERTAINMENT" words, the latter is in spaced-out letters to fit the width of "Ubi Soft") comes, turns here and there, then places itself as usual and the background condenses to the rainbow cap over the logo, which becomes white. Variants: *On Splinter Cell, the logo fades in a green night vision equipment, with the in-game music. *On Arcatera: The Dark Brotherhood, the logo forms from the full moon with light rays effect. *The logo is a still shot on Rayman and other games for Nintendo 64 and Game Boy, as well as most Euroepan versions of NewKidCo games and for the game Myst III: Exile. Sometimes the still logo has white background, as on Player Manager 2002. *Sometimes, the logo was black and white, which can be found on Game Boy Color games that are backwards compatible to the original Game Boy (at least if you played it on the original Game Boy, Game Boy Pocket, Game Boy Light, or even Super Game Boy. Game Boy Color and onwards has this in color). *There's another version seen on Hexcite for the Game Boy Color where the text zooms in on a white background. After that, the rainbow cap wipes in. *The logo is sped-up in Scrabble for the GBA. *On some GBC games the logo appears with the game title and copyright shown below, or the "LICENSED BY NINTENDO" text instead. *The color of "ENTERTAINMENT" is yellow-ish on All Star Tennis 2000 for the GBC. On Hexcite and Dinosaur for the same console, it's bright green. *''Dinosaur'' for the GBC also has the logo seen on the top instead of the center. *On the PC version of Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc: The slightly-rippling logo takes place at the night sky and it forms from shines of light. FX/SFX: The logo moving, the light transforming into the cap. Music/Sounds: *A fast-descending wind-chime intro, followed by a mellow 8-note piano composition. After a few years, most games abandoned the piano, only leaving the wind-chime sounds and a dark sounder after it. *On Splinter Cell, the game's music plays at the end. *On Rayman, an orchestral composition is played. *Sometimes (specifically for the still variant) the main theme of the game is played over the logo instead. *The Hexcite version of the logo used a 6-note theme. *On Rayman 3 ''or the others: The opening theme. Availability: Common. Seen in ''Sub Culture, Theocracy, Silent Hunter II, among other games. This logo was used in tandem with the "Spiral" logo for a short time. Most recently seen during the credits of Raving Rabbids Travel in Time on the Wii, as per its time travel theme. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Original version: Low to medium. The darkness of the logo may surprise viewers, and some people may also be nervous about the piano composition on early games, especially for those if they are not expecting it, but this is a favorite of many. *''Rayman 1'' Version: None to minimal. The lack of animation on the logo along with the calming orchestral fanfare is a bit unnerving. *''Hexcite'' Variant: None. The logo's sudden appearance after a short white screen is a bit surprising but you can easily get used to it. *''Rayman 3 PC Variant: None. *Still versions: None. 4th Logo (September 2003-2009) Nickname: "Spiral", "Purple Tunnel" Logo: We zoom out of a glowing purple tunnel containing many white rings. The light becomes more intensive and the tunnel later collapses on a black background into a purple circle with helixes. The stylized text "UBISOFT" flips in letter-by-letter. Variants: *On ''Assassin's Creed, the animation is followed by chemical formulas, and the background is white. The music is also muffled slightly. *On the trailer for Act of War, the logo is formed from liquid metal. *There are other variants in some games, including the still white-background variant. *Sometimes: the text Ubisoft presents is under the "UBISOFT" text in white. *On the GameCube version of Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure, a slowed down, lower-pitched version of the logo plays. *On the Wii versions of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 ''and ''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, and also on Raving Rabbids Party Collection, bunny ears appears on the circle at the end, and the logo suffers from flickering effects and TV static. *On Rayman 4: Beta Version, the logo begins with some futuristic machines and some formulas around. Then, a sphere filled with lasers, emerges from it. Nowthe sphere changed in the ubisoft orb, while the same "UBISOFT"text wipes in from the left to the right in a liquid effect. Then the scene fades to a laser circle scene, also seen in the beginning, while it zooms in on the black background part. Now the background is black. *On Prince Of Persia: On a black background, a blue cresent moon shines in, while the background fades into a blue space background. Then the text "UBISOFT" wipes in, while the text becomes in a wave-like a view, as we see that the moon is fading into the Ubisoft Orb, while we now see that the moon was a part of the Ubisoft Orb, from the left side part, witch shines. Then, the "UBISOFT" text becomes normal. Now, it shows us the logo for about a few seconds, until the text wipes out backwards, while the orb shines away, to make the background black, with the text "FOR HINTS, TIPS AND WALKTHROUGHS HELP VISIT WWW.PRINCEOFPERSIAGAME.COM/HELP/ at the bottom of the screen. Now the text "UBISOFT PRESENTS" wipes in with a blurry effect, along with the text "A UBISOFT MONTREAL PRODUCTION" under the text. Now the text shines, and fades out. *A short version also exists, in which the logo begins with the tunnel making a bend, and now the tunnel zooms out very fast, along with the text animation. Then, when the text has flips in, the animation is slower. The music is just the music begin with the 4 ticks, and then, the other ticks has been removed, all ready ends the music with the ding. FX/SFX: Very good CGI. Music/Sounds: A catchy and dreamy synth trance-like jingle with quiet whooshing in the background, usually ending with a fading ding. On Monster 4x4: World Circuit the logo's sounds are replaced by race car motor sounds. Availability: Common. First appeared as a variant on Price of Persia: The Sands of Time. The logo was introduced formally in 2004. Appears on Prince of Persia games until 2009, Totally Spies! Totally Party, Open Season, Peter Jackson's King Kong, and many more games. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Original Version: None to low, due to the fast movement and synth fade out. The Raving Rabbids variant will surprise people who were expecting the normal logo and ending up with it. *''Assassin's Creed'' Variant: Low, same as the one above and with the sounds and the chemical things. *''Rayman 4'': Beta Version Version: Low. The machines may scare some, but this is a cool logo. *Short Version: Minimal to low, due to the faster movement. *''Prince of Persia'' Variant: None. This logo looks dreamy and great. 5th Logo (2009-May 31, 2017) Nickname: "Spiral II" Logo: On a black background, a light blue orb flashes in, which quickly zooms toward us as we see several lines move into it. As the orb zooms through the camera, we see a tunnel made of smoke likes and spirals. It disappears as some more lines appear and form the Ubisoft logo, which starts as shiny chrome before becoming 2D. Variants: There are several animated logos: *On Assassin's Creed II, we start from microscope, watching some cells, then they form a logo. *On I Am Alive, the logo is viewed through dust cloud. *On Sports Collection, the logo lies on grass and has a Pune division indicator. *On Style Lab Makeover, the background is lime, and the pencil projects from below. *On trailers for Raving Rabbids Travel in Time, a rabbid is seen in a time vortex letting out a scared "Bwaaaaah!" forming the logo, on the Wii version of the game the logo fades into the washing time machine. *On Rabbids Go Home, rabbids steal the logo at the end, on trailers for the game the logo fades into the moon. *On games from the Just Dance series (starting with Just Dance 4), the logo is in a lower pitch (to blend in with the Just Dance theme song) and the orb turns into a disco ball at the end, accompanied by the Just Dance sting. On Just Dance 2015, the logo starts when the right before the circle forms. On Just Dance 2016 and 2017, the tunnel is replaced with trails of pink cubes, which do form the logo, it then zooms in and the text vanishes as the orb changes into the disco ball. *A short version also exists, in which the logo begins with the tunnel. The music was shortened so only one crystallized ding combined with a few synth notes came before the chord. FX/SFX: The flash, swirls of light, and the orb changing. Music/Sounds: 2 crystallized dings combined with a few synth notes, then 2 more dings, and one final synth chord. Music/Sound Variant: On Rocksmith for the XBOX 360, PS3 and PC, the last note of the music is a rock chord. Availability: Very common. Seen on R.U.S.E., Silent Hunter 5 and Prince of Persia (2010), and other current games by Ubisoft. Many Ludia games also have this logo. Scare Factor: *Minimal for the original version. *Minimal to low for the Just Dance franchise version. The orb changing to a disco ball can startle few. *Low to medium for the Raving Rabbids Travel in Time version, due to the crazy creepy rabbid, the screaming, and the vortex sound at the beginning, that may get to some, but this is decreased for Raving Rabbids fans. *None for the short version. 6th Logo (June 12, 2017-) Nickname: "Jagged Spiral", "Spiral III" Logo: On a black background, there is a white ring in the middle of the screen, but with part of it misaligned. The ring then quickly unravels into a simplistic and blocky version of the Ubisoft logo from before. As this happens, "UBISOFT" appears below, this time in a more plain font with the "O" in the same style as the ring seen in the beginning. FX/SFX: The ring unraveling... Cheesy Factor: ...which is so simple compared to the previous two logos. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Brand new. While the logo was first introduced at E3, the animated version was first seen on Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle and will appear on future games. Scare Factor: None.